Hic finit aquam
by Marquise des Ombres
Summary: -OS- L'étrange quotidien d'une sirène vous est raconté...


**O°O°O**

**Hic finit aquam**

**Disclaimers : **Disney

**Pairing **: Syréna

**Rating : **K+

**Genre : **Fantasy

**Résumé : **- ANTE OST – L'étrange quotidien d'une sirène vous est raconté…

Publication :** 2011**

**O°O°O**

— _Ce qu'on nomme l'amour n'est qu'une comédie qui se joue sur deux jambes —_

**O°O°O**

Elle ne montait jamais à la surface. Son seul monde était celui des abysses, de ces profondeurs insondables où régnait le silence le plus pur. Elle aimait son univers et n'éprouvait nul désir de percer la surface à l'inverse des autres… ces autres dont la peau et les écailles se tendaient constamment sous le besoin de chair masculine.

Malgré sa faim dictée par sa nature extraordinaire, elle ne se nourrissait pas comme ses sœurs.

Non, elle ne voulait même pas se compromettre avec le moindre homme. Elle les connaissait mieux que les autres sirènes car elle avait compris à quel point leur perfidie et leur méchanceté étaient grandes. Parfois elle levait son visage et voyait la coque d'un navire déchirer l'onde de sa masse grossière. Il naissait alors dans son corps tout entier une répulsion qui corrodait sa langue d'un goût de fer. Son regard aussi bleu que l'océan devenait noir sous une haine viscérale que même ses congénères ne pouvaient comprendre.

Elle imaginait le visage de ces hommes défiguré par le vice et leurs regards ternis sous d'obscènes pensées. Leurs âmes même étaient souillées par leur condition de chasseur.

_Combien d'hommes avait-elle vu couler après les assauts de ses sœurs ? Combien de faces encore souriantes, d'éclats pervers dans leurs yeux exorbités avait-elle observé alors que la mort les avait déjà saisis ?_

Et combien de femmes avait-elle vu sombrer dans les abysses, violentées jusqu'à ce que leurs corps d'humaine rendent grâce...

Alors… elle nageait jusqu'à elles et les prenait dans ses bras dans une ultime étreinte, enroulant ses écailles autour de leurs jambes rougies par le sang. Elle accueillait la dernière once de chaleur qui vivait encore sous leur chair morte.

La sirène coulait avec elles et les accompagnait jusqu'au fond des abysses pour les déposer dans ce monde aveugle. Ici… dans ce noir immaculé, leurs corps se décomposaient dans le silence, sans crainte d'être souillé par leur propre race.

Une race d'infortune !

Ainsi, elle passait des jours et des nuits près d'elles à imaginer les pellicules de chair se détacher de leurs os pour voleter dans l'eau. Allongée sur le sable sans couleur, elle laissait sa voix briser le règne de la surdité comme un requiem sans fin pour leur rendre un hommage ironique : une complainte teintée de drame, de sang et de haine pour ces piteuses créatures assassinées par les hommes.

L'amour n'existait pas pour la sirène. Non qu'elle était incapable d'en ressentir mais car aucun être ne lui en avait inspiré. La peine aussi était inexistante, elle se refusait d'accorder plus d'importance à ce sentiment.

Elle aurait pu verser des larmes si elle l'avait désiré… mais le prix à payer aurait été trop cher.

Le seul sentiment qu'elle avait laissé naître était la solitude. Elle l'accompagnait dans les abysses comme au seuil de la surface sans jamais la quitter. Comme une amie trompeuse, comme un poids mort sur ses épaules, elle l'escortait continuellement dans ses ténébreux voyages.

Elle n'avait trouvé qu'un moyen de fissurer la cuirasse de cette pernicieuse complice et il résidait dans ces corps sans vie.

Il y avait un peu d'elle dans ces femmes tuées qui pourrissaient au fond de l'océan. Un peu de rêves avortés et d'exil forcé…

Une fois lassée par la pourriture, elle quittait ces cadavres pour rejoindre d'autres eaux empreintes de lumière. Bras tendus, elle s'ouvrait à ce nouveau monde pour pleinement s'en imprégner et se débarrasser de l'ombre de ces enfers liquides tout en sachant qu'elle y reviendrait. Toujours.

Les abysses étaient en elle comme une maladie incurable qui la condamnait à rester seule.

Jamais elle n'avait imaginé pouvoir être touchée par la détresse d'un homme. Pas une fois cette réflexion vint murir dans son esprit pendant ces longues années d'errance. Pour elle, l'amour n'était qu'une comédie qui se jouait sur deux jambes et ne s'insinuait jamais dans le cœur battant d'une sirène.

Mais une nuit pourtant, alors qu'elle accompagnera pour la première fois ses sœurs dans leur chasse, son regard croisera celui un jeune homme : un regard dénué de vice et perclus de bonté qui brisera ses uniques défenses et abattra le mur de l'ignorance.

Dès lors, la déchéance n'existera plus même si le mal reprendra ses droits un prochain jour.

**FIN**

**Hic finit aquam*** Ici finit l'eau… ( proverbe latin )


End file.
